


Just Because It Feels Good

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been writing this scene in my head since about seven minutes after I saw Hat Trick. Please forgive the departure from straight(ha!)-up femslash, Swan Queen Nation, but this threesome WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because It Feels Good

Emma doesn’t know quite how she ended up in this situation, because when she put the moves on Jefferson to get her hands untied, she was supposed to then hit him and run. Instead she’s actually gone through with what started out as a fairly uninspired handjob, and has ended up with Emma on her knees in front of him.

Well, he’s hot. And seriously in need of cheering up. And if Emma can do one thing right, it’s giving a damn blowjob. Besides, her hands are still free and she can get out of there if she needs to. Right now? She’s enjoying that familiar power of having a guy almost completely at her mercy.

And it’s not like Jefferson is complaining.

Although this might be slightly easier on her neck if he were sitting down, Emma can work with him standing in the middle of the room. At least she can’t see the stupid hat from down here. Emma sucks just a little harder, maybe out of spite, and the gasp it draws out of Jefferson makes her smile (well, as much as she can smile with… never mind). 

She’s actually kind of getting into it (and can tell he’s close by the way the pace of his hips speeds up and gets less rhythmical, and Emma closes her eyes, out of habit. She’s a little shocked when a few seconds later Jefferson actually squeals and comes, suddenly, in her mouth. Emma almost chokes at the suddenness, but that’s nothing compared to the shock of opening her eyes and seeing Regina leaning towards her.

“He prefers it with a finger up his ass, dear,” Regina murmurs against Emma’s ear, and that prompts Emma to swallow, almost without meaning to. Regina just tuts.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to share?” Regina asks, before leaning the rest of the way in to lick the come that’s escaped from Emma’s lips. Regina compounds the situation by kissing Emma. 

“Jefferson,” Regina drawls as she stands up straight again, removing her finger in the process and swatting him playfully on his bare ass. “What have I told you about playing with my toys?”

“Sorry, Regina,” Jefferson mumbles, looking a little punchdrunk as he starts doing up his pants. 

“Uh uh,” Regina scolds, her hand gripping his wrist. “I have plans for you.”

“I—I should go,” Emma stammers, getting unsteadily to her feet and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Miss Swan,” Regina smirks. “I have plans for you, too.”

“I’m  _not_  your toy, Regina,” Emma snaps, but Regina just smirks and tugs on the buckle of Emma’s belt.

“Not yet,” Regina concedes. “But you want to be. I’ve seen the way you stare at me, how nervous I make you.”

Jefferson moans softly, and staggers over towards the long sofa. He’s clearly been down this road before. Emma knows the sane thing is to run, to use Regina as a distraction and get the hell out of there, but she’s more than a little horny and Regina pulling her around in that possessive way is pretty hot. 

“That’s nothing,” Emma argues. “Compared to the way you look at me. How many kinky little fantasies have I starred in  _Madam Mayor_?”

“Fantasies are for people incapable of getting the things they want,” Regina deflects, and Emma catches the flicker of a lie. “And you,” she punctuates with another kiss, swiping her tongue over Emma’s lips. “Are something I want.”

And that’s the end of Regina getting it all her own way, Emma decides. She yanks the Mayor’s blazer down roughly, temporarily trapping her arms. 

“I’m not a toy,” Emma says. “But you’re smart to want me. Because I am very,” she’s the aggressor now, plundering Regina’s mouth with her tongue as she backs them up towards the sofa. “Very good,” Emma finishes as Regina falls on the overstuffed cushions, next to a slightly dazed Jefferson.

“Strip her,” Emma orders him, and for the first time all night he actually listens to her. “And tie her hands in front of her. Use her scarf, not the tape you tried on me.”

Regina makes no protest, but she glares at Emma all the same. Jefferson is rough and fumbling with her clothes, but he has Regina in her underwear in no time. He reaches for the scarf, but Emma leans in to do that instead.

“Her underwear, too,” she demands, and that distracts everyone from how her hands tremble when she reaches for the scarf. As soon as Jefferson slides Regina’s pretty black bra out of the way, Emma binds the Mayor’s wrists quickly and firmly.

“Lie back,” Emma commands, pushing Regina to make sure she complies. She unbuckles her belt, running the leather through her hands in a moment of contemplation. There’s no mistaking the way Regina’s eyes widen.

“Maybe later,” Emma promises, dropping the belt and shimmying out of her jeans. Her tank top and bra take just a moment more, until she’s naked and crouched between Regina’s thighs. There’s no need for preamble, because Regina’s clearly already wet. Emma swipes her tongue across Regina’s cunt, savoring the taste and Regina’s happy sigh at the same time. 

“You like that?” Emma asks, doing exactly the same again with an extra touch lingering on Regina’s clit. “Hmm?”

“Yes,” Regina hisses. 

“Good,” Emma replies, pulling away. “Don’t think you get to be some pillow queen, Regina.” 

She turns around, running a hand down Jefferson’s now-bare chest (the man can take a hint, at least). “Do what you want with her,” Emma offers, prompting a gasp from Regina. “Because I,” she adds, standing up long enough to move closer to Regina’s face. Emma straddles her, careful to keep her weight on her knees. “Am going to find out just how good the Mayor is with that wicked tongue of hers.”

“Emma,” Regina mutters, her bound hands rising just enough to caress Emma’s ass. 

“Less talk,” Emma says, closing her eyes in anticipation. She can feel Jefferson shifting into position just behind her, hear the slap of Regina’s bare calves hitting his shoulders and the sigh of contentment as he enters her, in one deep stroke.

Regina cries out against Emma’s thigh, but Emma doesn’t have that kind of patience, grabbing Regina by the hair and pushing her mouth against Emma’s cunt. When Regina starts licking, Emma feels like she could cry from sheer relief.

“Yes,” she whispers, almost scared to break the spell. “Oh God, yes,” she continues as Regina thrusts into her with her tongue. 

And yeah, this might be one of her most fucked up nights yet, but Emma finds it hard to feel bad about something that feels so incredibly good. Jefferson’s hands slip around to cradle her breasts and Emma feels herself grinding harder against Regina’s mouth, already halfway to coming and wondering if being crazy just makes people better at sex. 

Emma braces herself by leaning back against Regina’s legs, against Jefferson, and lets go.


End file.
